


Kindness

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: sam lands a helping hand
Series: April Bouquet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> sam is a ghostless hunter who trains kinderguardians. he also is, unfortunately, a big softie for fallen
> 
> theme: kind

Sam drags his trainee team out of their beds at dawn. Kinderguardians are allowed to take it easy for their first month but that grace period ended just two days ago. Now there’s work to be done, and it’s time they learn to follow an active duty schedule.

There’s a fair amount of grumbling as they leave the comfort of the Farm behind and set off towards the wilder parts of the Deadzone. Vix, the most Hunter-like of the three, keeps it at a minimum before she sinks into an attentive silence. He allows Riley and Venn a few more minutes of it before he hushes them with a sharp whistle and a few hand gestures. If they’re gonna complain, the least they could do is keep it to field signs.

It’s smooth sailing after that. They’re tracking a lost food shipment, most likely stolen by Fallen on the way. It’s routine enough to be safe and important enough the trainees don’t get bored, which at this point is all he ever asks for.

Things get interesting when they find the supply cache, along with a dreg curled around it. Sam can immediately tell it’s wounded: it’s covered in blood, and by the purplish color it’s obviously its own. It hisses weakly at them, curling tighter around the cache. Riley lifts their rifle. Sam pushes the gun back down before they can press the trigger.

“Don’t shoot,” he warns with a stern look. In the corner of his eyes he catches Vix lowering a knife but she doesn’t put it away. Smart move.

The dreg’s four glowing eyes never leave them. Its claws dig into the cache of supplies. Clearly it’s not letting them take the cache without a fight.

“It’s a fallen!” Venn protests. “Aren’t we supposed to fight them?”

She’s right but it’s not exactly the moment to explain the worth of mercy in battle or that kindness to an enemy is sometimes rewarded with kindness back. By the time he’s done with that particular lecture the thing will have bled out and it will all have been for nothing. Maybe on their way back to the Farm. In the meantime Sam is lucky that they’re still young enough to trust him implicitly, even when he does such things as demand they don’t shoot a fallen.

“Wounded like it is, this one ain’t gonna be fighting us anytime soon.”

There’s a bit of shuffling as they hesitate, but in the end they fall back and let him deal with the situation.

Sam kneels at a distance from the dreg. It swipes weakly at him. By the look of the bite mark in its side, it went against a cabal war beast. There are empty canisters of Ether scattered around, but a dreg’s ration isn’t enough to close such a large wound.

A sigh escapes Sam. This isn’t what he set off to do today, but walking away with the supplies and leaving the poor thing to die wouldn’t be right.

“Riley, Venn, take the supplies. Vix, keep an eye out.”

“Sir?”

He crosses the space between him and the fallen quickly and scoops it up in his arms before it can do more than hiss at him. It’s small, light as a bird, and he can’t help squeezing it a little to make sure it’s alive. It hisses again. All is fine. He’s lucky it’s too weak to fight him: he’s done this before, but they’re more likely to try and bite his head off than go quietly. He’s had to bundle most of them in his coat to keep them from taking his other eye.

“Let’s go home,” he says before sighing. “We’ll take the scenic route. If Devrim sees me with another one of those he’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

The kinderguardians share a puzzled look before following his directives. They’ll get used to it: he can never resist taking in strays.

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
